


Reminders

by quirky_turtle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, mention of an eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and you have been dating for a while. However, he starts to notice that you are not eating as much as you should. After explaining to him that you are just forgetful, he comes up with a way to remind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

At first, Spencer had been worried. He was a profiler. He would notice you going hours if not days without food. Even though it was still relatively early in the relationship, he cared about you deeply. He sat you down to talk about his concerns regarding your eating habits. 

 

“Anorexic?” your eyes widened.

 

“It affects at least one in two hundred women. You exhibit all the signs of-” he began to spiral into an informative rant.

 

“Spence, I'm not anorexic.” you interrupted him. 

 

He looked at you skeptically, but you continued before he could voice his doubts.

 

“I don't know when it started exactly, but sometimes I don't feel hunger. Well, I do, but not until I’m starving. When I get busy, I don't always remember to eat.” you shrugged.

 

“Have you gone to the doctor about it? That sounds serious.” he took your hand in his. 

 

“It's kind of new, and my doctor only said it could be triggered by stress.” you smiled reassuringly. 

 

Most of the time, you would eat normally. Well, as normally as you could with a job that called at all hours. Still, over the course of your relationship, Spencer experienced some of these “episodes”. You wouldn’t eat until your stomach clenched painfully. Then you would fix yourself a quick snack, no matter what time. 

 

One night, after you two had gone to bed, Spencer woke up. He reached for you to find your half of the bed empty. Opening his eyes, he saw the faint light from the kitchen and heard you scurrying around. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

A few minutes later, you crawled into bed quietly, not wanting to wake your boyfriend.

 

“How long was it this time?” he asked, startling you. 

 

“I think fifteen hours.” you shrugged, cuddling closer to him. 

 

“Jesus.” he exclaimed, “What did you have?” 

 

“A peanut butter sandwich.” you yawned, falling back asleep.

 

He sighed. He still worried about you. Your doctor hadn't found any real reason for this, besides stress from your job and life in general. But, still. When you did eat, it was usually a quick snack that filled you up enough to make the stomach pain stop. Then you would go back to your busy life.

 

Then he got the idea. He smiled slightly before kissing your forehead and drifting back to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning you woke up to your alarm. You stretched and sat up. Spencer had gone into work early this morning. He told you about wanting to get a head start on some paperwork yesterday. 

 

You reached out an arm to turn off the alarm, but your hand hit something else instead. You turned to look and saw that your hand had landed on an apple. There was a small note propped next to it, “ _ Eat me.”  _

 

You chuckled and turned off the alarm, taking the apple with you as you got out of bed. Biting into it as you went. 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, you were at your desk. Stressing over the work before you and wondering how you were going to get it done by your deadline. 

 

Suddenly, your phone went off. You smiled when you saw Spencer's name. 

 

_ ‘Check your bag. 11am.’  _

 

The message confused you, but you went into your messenger back nonetheless. You saw a brown bag with a heart written on it. You rolled your eyes adoringly as how cheesy he could be sometimes. 

 

When you opened the brown bag, you saw that it was filled with plastic baggies of your favorite snacks and foods. Each with a label with the time they were supposed to be eaten. Which seemed like he had made a small snack for every few hours. 

 

You pulled out the baggie labelled “11am” and found that it had some baby carrots in it. 

You unlocked your phone and took it quick selfie. It was you with a carrot stick between your teeth, making a goofy face. Under it you typed “ _ Thanks”.  _

 

* * *

 

Spencer picked up his phone and saw the new message from you. He couldn't help but smile at the picture.

 

“What's got you smiling, Pretty Boy?” Morgan sat on Spencer's desk, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Y/N sent me a picture while she's  at work.” he replied, putting the phone back into his pocket.

 

“My man!” the other agent lifted his hand for a high five. 

 

“Not that kind of picture.” Spencer rolled his eyes, “Don't you have work to do?” 

 

Morgan muttered something under his breath but left Spencer alone. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way. Spencer texted you every few hours to remind you to check your bag. You would reply with a goofy selfie. It was nice to take a few minutes away from work, since you had been working through your lunches these past few weeks. 

 

You were grateful for his plan when you made your trip home that night and you weren’t assaulted by the normal pain you would get in your stomach. 

 

When you got home, you could smell spaghetti and meatballs being made. You smiled, proud of the progress Spencer had made in the kitchen. You still wouldn't trust him with more complex meals alone, but he could handle simpler ones. 

 

“Hey!” he looked up, noticing you, “Give me five minutes? It’ll be ready.” 

 

You nodded and went into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing for the evening. 

 

When you emerged, Spencer was walking the two bowls of spaghetti into the living room and set them on the coffee table. 

 

You plopped down next to him and kissed his cheek, “Thank you.” 

 

He smiled in return, “Of course.” 

 

You two ate in a comfortable silence, until Spencer spoke up. 

 

“So, what did you think of my texts today?” he sounded nervously, “If you thought they were annoying, I can stop. It was just an ide-” 

 

You cut him off, “I loved them.”

 

He looked shocked, “Y-you did?” 

 

You nodded, “Of course. It was sweet and very caring of you. I really appreciate it.” You took his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Spencer brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

 

“I love you.” he looked you in the eyes. 

 

“I love you too.” you leaned forward to kiss his nose, then pulled back with a grin, “And your reminders.” 


End file.
